


Permanent lines

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Permanent lines

"Uncle Josh? Joshua! Joshiiieeeeeee! Jishwa! Spooooooky!" Trying hard not to give away that he had been awake from the first adressing on Josh squirmed his eyes shut and hoped that Ella would lay off her constant try to get him to stand up. "Jash! Joshiwoshi! Jaaaaaawsh!" Hoping on his back and bouncing up and down there the 5 year old finally suceeded as her uncle grunted and turned around, throwing her off of him and pinning her with one hand beside him. "Babe, it's fricking seven o clock in the morning! Can't you just lay down and sleep another round?" Giggling the girl wriggled herself closer instead of out of his grip and snuggled up to his chest. "But Joshie, I'm up for an hour now!" "Tried Mario Cart?" 

Scoffing Ella blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "It's boring, I play Mario Cart with Daddy all the time!" Opening one eye to get himself used to the light of the day slowly the drummer glimpsed down at the girl. "And who's winning?" "Me of course!" Smiling on the proove of love Tyler gave his kid by overcoming his competative nature and letting her be first Josh stretched. "Nice...still...I get you're full of energy and ready to start the day, but your old uncle needs at least one hour of sleep more before he's functioning! How the heck do your parents manage to get through the weekends?" Grinning Ella sat up. "They kick each other out of bed randomly." The following minutes consisted of mutual laughter, the girl enjoying the effect she had on her uncle, Josh dying on the vision of Tyler and Jenna wrestling over who had to get up to please their little princess wishes. 

After they calmed down again the little girl padded the mans shoulder gracefully and stated: "Ok, I let you sleep another hour if you promise me we do something super-duper-sick-funny later!" Shoving his face into the pillow again the drummer reached out his hand to her, his little finger sticking out. "Pinky promise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About eighty minutes later Josh stumbled out of his room with a comfortable yawn, expecting to find the girl watching TV, but was surprised with a whole new artform, that profilarated all over the former white wall of his livingroom. Beside a very detailed painting of what he supposed to be unicorns in a wood, there were dozens of different names, the one reoccuring over and over Ellanas full one. The girl sat at a corner, just finishing a flower as she rushed around when he had to sneeze. Unsure, with childish enthusiasm in her face she grinned at him. "I made you a painting Joshie, so you can never forget me even when I'm back in Ohio!" 

Licking her lips and looking to the ground she added with a small voice: "Do you like it?" Still slightly asleep Josh tapped closer and let himself fall on the couch, took in the whole dimension of her talent. "That's...amazing Ella! And the way you write your name...who has shown you that?" Shrugging the girl gripped another pen to give the flowers petals more depth. "No one...I just...like painting. So...will you keep it?" Giving her a surprised glance the drummer huffed. "Of course! How could someone not keep such a great present! But..." absently stroking his wrist a smile grew on Joshs face, "I think I got an even better idea!" 

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, concentrate now, this is important, Ella! You got only this one try and I will have this forever, so be careful babe, alright?" Looking deep into the little girls eyes Josh added an soft "I trust you!" on which he could see her eyes lighten up. Without a single twitch, without trembling, Ella brought the tattoo machine down on his skin and started to carve her name into him. Josh watched her serious little face, biting his lip to not cry on the beauty of this moment. When she were finished Ella handed the tool back to the tattoo guy and turned in the stool, proudly grinning down at her work. "So, now I got your name on me I'm bound to be there for you all your life...and I can never, ever forget you." The drummer gave, cautiously holding the fresh tattood hand up as the girl collided with him with force. "I love you, Joshie!" she squeeled. "I love you too, babe!" the drummer whispered in her hair. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler hadn't looked that relaxed in ages as when he picked his daughter up at the airport after a weekend of staying with her uncle. "Hey man, got time for dinner?" he asked the after greeting them hallo. "Nah, gotta take the next plane back." "Can't say I like that. I miss you." Smiling at each other they silently overcame to spent some time alone together in nearer future. "Well...I can't say I did, your little lady here made my time worth!" Practically bouncing on her fathers arm Ella grabbed the drummers Hoodie then and tugged on it. "Can we show him now? Please, please, let me show him!" Tilting his head the singers gaze went from melancholic to suspicious. 

"What on earth were the two of you getting up to this time?" he growled, hoping that whatever it was did get off lightly. Reaching Ella his hand Josh let her tug back his sleeve cautiously to reveal the fresh tattoed lines of her full name on his wrist, packed under plastic wrap and slowly starting to crust. Facepalming Tyler turned to his daughter then: "Don't even think of getting a tattoo before you're twentyone!" "'Ähm...daddy...." 

And if Tyler yelled a little at the sight of her fake tattoo and needed to be calmed with Joshs promise to stay for dinner no one was really mad at him in the end.


End file.
